Friends on This Day
by Peridot Tears
Summary: Just on this day...they'll be friends. Christmas fic. ONESHOT


_**PT: Merry Christmas, everyone! :D Happy holidays!**_

_Disclaimer: I...am...not...from...Japan... I...am...descended...from...Chinese...people...and...I...must...have...used...this...excuse...before...XD_

...

Fuji loved the snow.

It was pure, white, peaceful, that floated from untouchable clouds and down to earth; that was a long journey to take. He mused, in a way that was even fitting in the field of "child's play," that the snowflakes must be brave, willing to release their safe grip on their mother cloud, and drop down all the way to the ground. It was a far, dangerous journey, with swirling winds that carried the clean pieces down to the earth that awaited.

In his thoughts that wandered far and wide to the point of childish imagination, Fuji would often amuse himself with the thoughts of snowflakes being brave, daring enough to just go to oblivion the way they did; he liked the thought.

He loved the snow, the way cold bits floated softly down, at peace from a long journey, settled in hair, melted upon contact with live skin.

That was why, when he was walking to the nearby public tennis courts, he smiled when the gloomy rain turned into pure snow.

...

"Akaya-nii-chan, are we there yet?"

Kirihara held back an inward groan as the innocent voice of Yukimura's younger sister bounded into his ears; the child was impatient—a far cry from her brother's personality trait! Why, oh why?—why and how did he end up having to take the Yukimura child to the tennis courts on such a day? He had only gone off to his buchou's home to give him a dictionary Sanada had firmly set into his hand—"Return this to Yukimura," the fukubuchou had said, sternly, before walking away.

Kirihara had no inkling of why the punctual—and, as he himself put it, robotic—Sanada Genichirou had set him to run an errand on this sort of day, but he would rather not risk meeting the older boy's rage (or his hand) come the time school commenced.

It turned out that Yukimura was at the tennis courts in Tokyo—Kirihara had no inkling of why he had gone off so far on a day for family time—and his younger sister wished to follow him; out of heavy conscience, the youngest Rikkai regular had offered to take the girl to her brother in place of tired parents. He regretted it, it was done, he was tired—but he kept his tongue, wishing the girl would stop asking the strangely cliché question: "Are we there yet?"

It had started with the bus, then a walk to the courts through passerby directions—and on the way, who should he be meeting there?

Yanagi turned around, eyebrows peaking slightly in surprise at the sight of Kirihara. "Akaya?" His gaze landed on Yukimura's younger sister, and he seemed to understand. "Eighty-seven percent you had to bring Yukimura's sister here," he said; Kirihara almost smiled. At least there was something to keep his mood down...from exploding at the youngest Yukimura child. It was pleasant to hear his senpai repeating calculations.

It was a holiday, and at least he could walk with the data collector in a moment of vexation.

...

"Come on! Come on!" Kentarou bounced slightly, eager for the train to reach Tokyo. Bystanders were attracted to the sight of the tall boy acting like a child on Christmas day—not that they truly blamed him.

Saeki, with a slightly raised eyebrow cast upon the rest of the Rokkaku team, attempted to calm his buchou down with a, "Kentarou...really, you were the one who dragged us out for this. Tokyo? That's a bit far..."

Kentarou flashed him a smile. "It's only a thirty-minute ride! We should be there by now!"

Oji, who had been sitting on his seat, near crouching, suddenly spoke up, with a rare word that brought the regulars to focus.

The old, small coach raised a finger that trembled as if it were hesitating on its own; he said, in that ancient voice, "It's been ten minutes."

Silence.

...

Akutsu scowled at Sengoku, who only smiled back. "What the hell are we doing here?" he growled, stopping in his tracks. "It's starting to snow!"

Sengoku cheerfully gave him one of those happy-go-lucky grins that he only saved for sometimes. "We're almost there!"

Akutsu nearly spluttered with anger, but scoffed, "Keh!"

...

Kabaji followed Atobe like a dog does his master. No one could have guessed what the former was thinking, ever, about the narcissistic buchou that controlled him with a word and a fingersnap. He was the silent one that followed the vain one, carrying his bags, answering with a grunted "Usu," never complaining.

So it was unusual when, one day, when the two were marveling at the snow falling, Kabaji turned to Atobe, saying, "Can we go to the tennis courts today?"

...

An stared up at the snow with a smile on her face; Kamio was next to her; and they were both laughing, laughing at the falling snow that rapidly gathered on the earth—the world already seemed to be blanketed with a a quite of cold white.

"An-chan," Kamio said in awe, "it's snowing."

The younger student flung him a smile. "I know. Beautiful, right?"

"Yeah...;" but Kamio was staring at her as he said this; her and the snow that was settling on her head and shoulders. Her and her smile, her happiness.

Behind them, Shinji was mumbling, words that flowed out and were ignored. "When will the others be here... Why is everyone so excited by snow all the time? I suppose because you don't get snow that often here...maybe... I wonder..."

...

Yuuta sighed as Mizuki clutched his arm tightly, leading him to the tennis courts.

Ryoma walked into the courts with Momo and Eiji, both of whom were practically hanging off of him—

And stopped.

The most wonderful—yet unexpected—sight met his eyes... He paused a moment, letting his jaw slacken.

"Nya." Eiji hugged him tightly, jolting the freshman. "Merry Christmas, Ochibi!"

The players of Rikkai, Seigaku, Hyoutei, Yamabuki, Fudoumine, St. Rudolph, and Rokkaku were in the courts—smiling, talking, laughing, playing tennis...

"It's Christmas, Echizen," Momo said, grinning. "Have some fun, okay?"

Around them, snow fell gently to the ground as the schools came together for a day.

...

_**PT: I think...**_

_**-Faints-**_

_**I think it's bad, real bad! I just...whatever...-runs off mumbling-**_

_**!Happy Holidays!**_


End file.
